


[Podfic] Counting Down from 300

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of Athletiger's ficAuthor's summary:300, the words on his wrist said. 299, 298...The timer appeared on the inside of his wrist on his seventeenth birthday, and it ticked down every month.“I won’t meet my soulmate until I’m forty-two!”





	[Podfic] Counting Down from 300

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counting Down from 300](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206699) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger). 

> <strike>Embedded streaming player is still in the works. Sorry!</strike> It's working now!

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Google Drive

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hnkXVK06hfb5GU6xGm37BzybNBYW38i4/view?usp=sharing) | 00:03:23 | 3 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "character voices."
> 
> Thank you Athletiger, for giving me permission to podfic.


End file.
